Another Pyromaniac
by welI123
Summary: I thought those books about authors getting inserted in their stories were just that, stories.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue part 1

Bright, spiky blonde hair met my eyes, followed by said green eyes. The shape of the jaw was unfamiliar to me, a face that I had never seen before was suddenly there. Reflected on a bathroom mirror.

Shakily, I put up a finger to feel at my mouth, all the while staring, wide-eyed as the person in the mirror copied the action.

My eyes roamed down to my naked upper body, and I was befuddled yet again when I saw _abs_. Something I don't remember having. I took a step back from the mirror, my head buzzing at the sides.

Waking up in a room I didn't recognize wasn't that strange, I assumed a friend took me to his house after I got too drunk. And speaking of getting drunk, I should book an appointment with a psychiatrist about my alcoholism. Get some help with that.

But no, now's not the time for that.

"Ow! Shit!" There goes the hope of this being a dream. Damn, think Jackson, what did you do last night...

Any attempts I made at trying to remember the previous night were moot. Trying to think further back, my mind just straight up short-wired. I know that I have a sister, I know my name, the place where I live, some friendly faces...and that's it.

My breathing sped up when I failed to come up with more information about my past. Here I am, stuck in a stranger's body, missing _important _parts of my memory, with no clue where I am. Of course, I'm going to panic!

Yet, my head instantly cleared, and a hologram that made my blood turn cold appeared out of thin air.

{Hysteria negated by Gamer's Mind!}

I did not like the implications that this hologram brought with it.

{Hysteria negated by Gamer's Mind!}

Shaking, I looked at the door, the entrance to the house, fearing-

*Knock**Knock!*

I broke into a cold sweat, feeling woozy...

{Anxiety Attack negated by Gamer's Mind!}

It was weird how the fear just left my system, how my breath instantly steadied...only for it to instantly quicken, causing another hologram to materialize in front of me.

"There's no way this is happening..." I was in denial...Weren't those stories about authors getting transported inside their book supposed to be fantasy? Why was this happening to me?

"Ayden! Get out here right now!"

I could do nothing but stare blankly as the wooden door caught on fire, an angry-looking pink-haired child breaking through, not even bothering to check if it was locked. Somehow, I knew it wasn't.

"It's time we settle our score!"

Why? Why did I have to get transported to the shitty fanfiction I wrote when I was a first-year in high-school?


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue part 2

"Now Natsu," I drawled out while walking out of the room, the words leaving my mouth before I could process them, "We've done this plenty of times before, and we all know how it ends." There were people all around me, some snickering, some watching because they had nothing better to do, while some were betting. Probably on who would win the fight.

Looking at how I reacted when Natsu charged at me, fire slithering across his fist, I did not doubt that the battle would end in my favor. What I thought would be a love tap sent the kid flying out the door and into the dirt.

Surprisingly, he was still able to get up even after taking a punch that would have broken a normal man like a twig. Or maybe not, I only punched him with half my strength.

"Y-you've gotten stronger!" He stuttered, swaying on his feet, his mouth set into a battle-hungry grin that all shonen protagonists seemed to share, "But so have I-!"

Natsu was cut-off mid-speech as I slugged him, my fist burying into his stomach. I felt weird hitting a 9-year-old child; it wasn't something I would have done before, yet now that my reality has been flipped, I had no qualms about it. Maybe if it was a normal child I would hesitate, Natsu was anything but though. He could take it.

There were sounds of disappointment at the anticlimactic ending, but nobody said anything.

I took in a deep breath, returning to the house-no, Ayden Dyemore didn't have a house. He has been occupying one of Fairy Tail's spare rooms ever since he was teleported to the guild's doors at the age of 6 with no memory of who he was. Of course, there was a _deeper_ plot to this. His parents were attacked by Zeref Cultists, forcing his father to activate a teleportation array leading to Fairy Tail's guild; why Ayden lost his memory was never explained.

I groaned in annoyance as I thought of the plot my 14-year-old self had come up with. It was all just lazy writing.

"Ah, Ayden, my boy," And there it was, the beginning of the plot, "Can you come here for a second?"

I did as he asked and approached him, wondering if I could cause a butterfly effect by refusing his request.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, but none of the other stronger members are here. I'll have to trouble you with a request of mine." Makarov Dreyar offered a warm, grandfatherly smile.

I thought over the change I would bring if I refused his request. If he happened to send someone else on the mission. It would undoubtedly change some future events.

Ayden, who's body I was now stuck in, would never meet _The Ace of Blue Pegasus_. But then again, I would be making some enemies if I took this mission. And I wasn't really confident in my fighting ability at the moment.

"I'm sorry Master, but I got a lot on my schedule…"


End file.
